camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demi-hunter13
Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Claim Can you check this?: Broken Covenant/Madonna Klein? Hydro sent me. "I Never Let My Best Friend Do Stupid Things...Alone."~Kattentine 23:53, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hm.. I kinda think something's missing but...it seems alright for me already o.o Also, UP's forms came out ;~; Re: Will you take it?O.O I'm kinda terrified >.<" My math and filipino is like >.> Re: YOU HAVENT STUDIED?!O.O OM >.< Well, I'm the same thing, sort of. II studied but nothing goes in ._. I need a plunger or a battering ram XD Nu course? Prang nahihirapan ako dito eh :/ I'll take com sci or business but :/ I really want law pero prang la Re: Mrn b com arts?O.O Wow. >.<" You have to pass a talent test with that Re: Slr and well, my school is giving them out to us o.o But..we have to get it or print it online in UP's page. Also, you'll do well :)) Kaw p! >.> Don't worry. Drawing's hell. Hm, actually, I think you can :) If they want something? Show them the wiki and be like, "Heck, I arrange these on a daily basis. If you want someone with determination and OCD, you got no one else better than me." ;) Trust me. You're just awesome XD Re: Hahaha *squeeze* I am? >.<" Man, I don't wanna give you diabetes. My characters have to take up from someone right?:)) Hm, roleplaying is considered acting too. right? X)) Just checking... If claims haven't been worked on for more than a week, but there is no deletion deadline on the claim, can it still be deleted? Re: But doesn't it count? I mean you do have to write the actions and think of them :) Not everyone can have them naturally. Re: Sure :)) Who and who? Also, IKR?!>.<" IM LIKE DYING. Since I'm so oily, I'm now Fried. Re: Hm, for either of the two O.O I prefer using Cody XD He's got a newAsian model since I can't find untaken caucacian guys that scream him >.> Re: Meh, he's got worse coming XD Haha! Re: I wanna use the WB and see DongHae's face please :)) It's calming XD Re: Oh, this one. Sure :) In the meanwhile, could you post first on Cody? I'll check it out now HI! Uhmm, just confirming, I thought we were going to meet now right? I'll be in chat. Re: Hrmmm..... Thats strange. XP i had hydro check it as well and he said it looked fine to him (but then again, everybody has their own opinions...) well if u figure it out please let me know and i'll fix it like that *snaps her fingers... Or at least she tries to >.<* V3! Hecate’s Cabin is made up of bricks covered in magical inscriptions that glow faintly at dawn, noon, and dusk. A good amount of their magical energy has been drained, removing their volatile nature. The cabin door is flanked by two hellfire torches on each side, it lacks any sort of handle, since it becomes intangible when touched by a child of Hecate. Inside, the cabin walls are lined with bookshelves. These books educate children of magic on the many exploits, powerful spells and potion recipes written by their siblings from across the ages. Glowing Orbs serve as the cabin’s main light source. There is a main closet, filled with cauldrons and many potion ingredients. i find saying exactly where the closet is unnecessary :/ also on the lampade thing, nymphs are just servants so it's not out of place. we could just say hecate commanded em to. oh and on pandy's claim, i remembered there was an issue in 4th period and now I can't f*cking remember it -_-, kinda sorry about getting pandy to bug ya bout it, with bach inactive and almost everyone with admin rights is in AD where they can use the "not my dept" excuse. so you're the only one to turn to get BC Claims through atm :/. sorry if i sounded kinda pissed btw ;~; p.s i'm pretty sure the issue with pandy's claim is that circe never leaves her island, correct? like i'm pretty sure that's it :/ Deeeeelete These are claims that need to be deleted :) *Claiming:Camp/Adeline_Jacobs *Claiming:Camp/Dalton_Wilson *Claiming:Camp/Summer_Llanders *Claiming:Camp/Bergen_Blunt *Claiming:Camp/Adrian_Black *Claiming:Camp/Thorne_Williams *Claiming:Camp/Septimus_Riddle *Claiming:Camp/Rosemary *Claiming:Camp/Crystal_Artsworth *Claiming:Camp/Lucy_Jackson *Claiming:Camp/Lilyana_Moroon *Claiming:Camp/Linda_Hay *Claiming:Camp/Angela_Miranda im semi-active now :] Hello der, So remember when I said I won't be contributing to this wiki anymore... Well, I've changed my mind. I wont be able to participate too often, but i will in general occasions. Thats because of school and stuff.. Hope you understand! ._. Demiiiiii :D can I make an deer animal spirit? ._. Left or not? Hi Demi! Well, my newb, Patrick has been inactive for quite some time now, so I wanted to know if he's marked as left or not. How can I know? Could u help me plz? Thanks Re: Oh!>.<" Sorry...I cant txt, no load;however, i didnt get your text too ^^" Tama b? Is it the 09321899***? Re: Oh no! What I meant was that was my number XD Re: Yeap :)) MY phone has been crazy lately and won't let me receive some msgs -o-~~ Re: That's good >.<" I'd die with these claims ;~; Also, pandy nomed herself for admin :) Vote? Re: Oh, two to three days ago. I voted since we really needed admins and the bc claims arent checked. Soon, we both have school and entrance exams. Re:Newb So is it fine for me to take a new newb right? Re: Well, we can test her, like look through her first 3 BC claims Re: Have her check 3 BC claims. No, not check, approve :) The first 3 claims she approves will be the basis of her grade. Re: Well, we could have her become an admin then see. Afterall, an admin in AS doesn't mean all BC claims. If she fails 3 of those claims, we'll haveher check more camp claims since admins need specific edits a week. Re: Sorry. I'd definitely stick to RB for a long time. :( Other than school, contests, and college exams, I really need to get my mind straight up. Now that I reflect, I believe I'm still...immature. :) plus, I've been down a lot, which makes me away from the wiki a few days then back again. Semi-Active and Results Hey demi i just wanted to let someone know that i will be going semi active for a while. the reason is because the laptop i use to get on is from my schools so i have to return it tomorrow which suck. i will try getting on my sisters tablet or my phone and also i took the wiki help test thing and just wanted to know when i will be getting the results. ~The Musician~ (talk) 12:55, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks :) Re: I'll check them tom ;~; I need to go before my mom kills me >.> sabi nya Im late daw matulog thats why dami acne *sighs* aight i'll start running the description by people soon, also there's a new powerset for Hermes. Template:Hermes Powers http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Role_Playing_Wiki:Requesting_User_Rights pandy's up for admin btw THX! X3 i made it, doggy helped a bit and hyu helped moar. i got pandy to let everyone else know about the new powers, so don't sweat it >.< Re: Rb Eh. I'm not sure I can cuz I've been inactive for a while -.- and not been useful so I'm not sure if I could even in the future cuz school and whatnot. But I might change my mind =) it depends on how many homeworks/projects/practical tests we'll have this school year The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ Claims Haiya Dems! Just wanna say we REALLLYYY need to process those on-hold claims >.<" They taunt my OCD senses. Anyways, the camp claims are so far, as of 1:22 PM, all done :) All that's left is the BC ones, which I kinda need to leave to you to approve ^^" Re: Eh, I still think it ain't enough. I don't think I'm good enough, though. Haha. What will I do if I'm an rb anyway? Not much, I hope? Especially on June-September and probably November >.< lot of contests The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ Adopt a Newb Program I was adopted by dancin who seems to have dissapeared but she did help a lot as for adopting a newb I'm fine with that too. Enalais (talk) 14:14, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Claim Helper Also on another note can i talk to you about signing up as a claim helper? Enalais (talk) 19:29, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: BC Claims hey demi! Im here with some claims for you to delete and check: Delete: *Claiming:Broken Covenant/Taevya Bystro (hasn't been edited for a long time) *Claiming:Broken Covenant/Abigail Stronghold (it hasn't been edited for days as well and Dancin hasn't been editing in awhile or logged on in a long time so I'm thinking that this claim should be deleted as well.) Check: *Claiming:Broken Covenant/Rei Yamasaki (just to let you know, I fixed the problem it might have had one that you couldn't figure out with Hydro's help) *Claiming:Broken Covenant/Madonna Klein (this one looks good to go) *Claiming:Broken Covenant/North Heywood (i feel like something is off with this claim but im not sure since I dont do BC claims that often im trying to get more familiarized with them) Re: LOL XD Wait, didn't bachy say something about recruiting PJO as admin here in AS, like in her blog?o.o Also, definitely: Claiming:Broken_Covenant/Rei_Yamasaki, Claiming:Broken_Covenant/Solange_Foxwood, and this one is passable, I think: Claiming:Broken_Covenant/North_Heywood. Hm, I'll check for more now. WAIT >.<" Ok, update. It seems like pandy has given you a list above sooo ^^"" yea. *Stalker* i noticed how 2 of those claims broken gave ya are Opus (Ew to that other one >.<) :D, just link em to me when you're done heinrich claiming em~ RE: I would like to practice first as well as ask around of whats required to best learn thank you for this oppertunity Enalais (talk) 14:13, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: OMG I completely forgot to even do it Dx I'm so sorry. dfkdspfkpsdfkjp'jd I just can't even... ;-; UGH okay so I read this claim i didn't check over at first because the formatting was just... UGH and then i read it for like 10 minutes (which doesn't take me that long for a normal claim) and so many things about the claim were wrong and I was like omg... ;-; so i commented on what I saw wrong and I want you to read it because i dont want to make a mistake since the comment was really... long (longest comment i made actually) so yeah please check this over when u have the chance cause i feel like there may still be somethings wrong with it (>.<): http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Anthony_Miguel_Padernal well f*ck.. i only got to show it to two people, broken liked it and approved of the lampade idea. while sis (bird) expressed some concern about the bedrooms. I mean, I guess we could add something :/ 3/6/9 Powers Hi Demi! Well... I was thinking if I could use the 3/6/9 month power I had saved when i turned level 5(because of the newb program) in my character November Stark. Thanks in advance! hi! I'm kinda new here and I just wanted to asked regarding claiming of animal nymphs, do I have to make a claim or do straight on creating a page for it? Thanks Re: So yeah i just wondering, do admins need to go through the claiming process still when we make new characters? Also, could you give me some advice on how to check if a claim is lk complete and ready to be approved cause i havent been doing much approving lately since im afraid i'll make a mistake or something bad will happen >.<" hey Hey demii I'm super bored and want to see if I could rp with ur char Tobias and can u check my claim Katherine faith pls thx ~The Musician~ (talk) 10:44, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: alrighty thanks for the advice. and omg fanfictions :D (loves fanfictions to death) also just letting you know that broken let me hve 3 of her BC char spots but i'm switching two of them to camp and saving one of them for BC (imma upload the list so you don't have to worry about doing that) Re: I don't think I'm ready yet >.< 'cause am lazy lol The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ Re: "Yo Ah! I have returned! Jerk (?), You all are a mess (?)" >.<" I dont understand the second (the one in red) that much ^^" Re: No probs :) >.<" I need to go now though. Parent's anniverasry report i showed demyx and pandy the V5 description, no issues. i might have asked another user or two, but still no issues :3 oh nicki and onyx love it too :D well...idk bout that, cuz i'm still clinging onto that lampade idea. i mean i could write up V6 if you'd like to see it. ;~; PWEASE!? >.< FINE... i'll throw em in cleaning shit up around the cabin or w/e whenever i have an rp in the cabin~ omg so true location pages can go f*ck themselves honestly. how i do is, i keep the rp posted on the char pages or forum i'm rping on. but i can say the chars are anywhere really :/ omfg.. that reminds me of this one rp, i was rping with sis' (bird's) hecate chick with my posey dude. as the best date ever, she teleported both of them to france and shit happened. >.< they have a...strong bond now if ya get what i mean >_> WORD XD *pets* is it bad i sometimes consider rping with you, but then i'm like. "Nah she can't really handle rps with me >.<" eh... fully define a "softer scale" not entirely saying no, not EVERY rp i have needs to involve sex with a chick my char just met >.< just most of them ;D aight aight i guess some harmless flirting would be fine for like..almost any of my dudes (Seeing as how 95% of them are getting ass >.<) Template:Hydrocarbon1997/Characters just pick there i guess weak... aight then V.V but falling asleep in class is GREAT it's like a time machine, to avoid a boring hour of class.. not really i mean i'll stay awake for a whole math class and be like "okay wtf?!" and the f*cked up part is i have algebra 1st period and chemistry 3rd. w/e, it just gets the worse periods out of the way. and meh, schedule changes kind of a pain in my school well... i USED to have 7th period free, but i have to take this film/drama class cuz i need to make up credits or w/e e.e yeah, it ain't like that XD we just watch movies, write shit about em. yeah :P and HELL YEAH, good idea :3 Re: BC history okay so im making this other BC char and i've asked like two other people to check it for me but they said it was fine >.< but i wanna check with another since they might have missed somethings could you check the history for me when u get the chance? (i've also asked broken as well and answered some of the things she asked me on her talk page) Alexander Ito's history Sorry if i have been asking a lot lately DX